My Dear Jenna
by Andaxay
Summary: Five-part series exploring various interactions between Alex and Jenna during the course of the games. After all, Jenna's vitriol toward Alex must have come from somewhere... Mostly set during GS/TLA, final chapter just prior to DD. Rated for mild language.
1. Idejima

_Welcome to the first chapter in this five-part series exploring the interactions between the two characters who happen to be my favourites of the series. When playing through The Lost Age, I couldn't help but notice that Alex spoke to Jenna in a different manner than to the rest and Jenna seemed to hold quite a lot of anger towards him. I always wondered about the conversations we don't see in-game and I do like the dynamic between these two a lot. This is NOT romance. It also doesn't follow the exact order of the series and each chapter can be read as a standalone if you choose to. Feedback in the form of reviews, follows, favourites, chocolate, warm hugs, etc. is always appreciated. Enjoy._

 **Idejima**

The sooner this infernal hunk of useless, floating land came to a stop, the better. That was all the irate Mars Adept had thought about since her ever-considerate elderly mentor had decided to take the opportunity to fall asleep on a soft patch of grass. The journey so far had been physically demanding, so the rational part of Jenna's brain couldn't blame Kraden for resting while there was chance. The rest of it was cursing him for leaving her alone with her thoughts.

The weather wasn't helping with her mood. It was early evening but, as it was summer, it was still light. The threat of rain hung in the air and it was so damn _hot_. Jenna had already abandoned her armour, rolled up the long sleeves on her shirt and shoved her hair into a messy bun but nothing was helping. The humidity caused strands of hair to cling to her face and she felt uncomfortable and restless. Several hours had passed since the peninsula had violently torn from the continent of Gondowan, separating the travelling party of Adepts and providing the primary cause of Jenna's worry. She had last seen her brother, Felix, heading back towards the top of the lighthouse situated near the Gondowan coast and the rest of their party was already at the aerie. A flash of light confirmed that they'd been successful in lighting the Venus Lighthouse, but the sudden earthquake that followed it instilled fear into her heart. She could care less about the two citizens of Prox, Saturos and Menardi, but she had no way of knowing if her brother was ok and she was also worried about Sheba. The tiny Jupiter Adept had been welcome company for Jenna and the two had become fast friends not long after Sheba had been taken. And then, her childhood friends might not have come out unharmed, either. Her stomach lurched at the thought of losing Isaac and Garet after everything that had happened. She thought she had lost them once and her elation at finding out they'd survived the explosion at Sol Sanctum meant she was now fearful something would happen to them. Especially if they'd ended up fighting the Proxans.

Even if everyone was ok, how on Weyard would they get back to Gondowan now? Two lighthouses remained to be lit so the party had to reunite somehow. Although, Jenna thought with a sinking heart, Saturos and Menardi could easily continue on without those stuck on Idejima. Saturos and Menardi were also Mars Adepts so would be able to access the Mars Lighthouse with no trouble. And, assuming Sheba was fine, she'd be able to open the Jupiter Lighthouse for the Proxans. They had possession of the remaining Stars so she couldn't actually think of a reason they'd come back for them. Kraden had proven useful to them throughout their journey so far thanks to his vast knowledge of alchemy and the lighthouses but wasn't necessary for the rest of it. Which left only one person. He had technically already served his purpose at the Mercury Lighthouse, yet, Jenna couldn't help but feel that, even if the others didn't find them, he would catch up to them somehow. Alex seemed to have an ulterior motive that she couldn't decipher and was all too eager to light the lighthouses.

Jenna shifted slightly on the log she was sitting on and saw him standing a short walk away. Mercifully, most of his back was towards her and he was staring out at the ocean. Infuriatingly, even in the cloying humidity, he looked as cool and collected as ever, not a hair out of place. It was as if the heat had decided to leave him alone and she idly wondered whether his Psynergy was playing a part in keeping it at bay. She briefly wondered whether she should ask him to help her cool down, but she quickly quashed that thought. That would involve _talking_ to him. His mere presence was enough to make her feel uncomfortable so striking up a conversation, particularly when asking for help, was a horrifying prospect.

She suspected that he didn't go out of his way to make her feel that way. Rather, he had always been polite and pleasant enough, if not a little smug. Jenna would go as far as to say he enjoyed her company, though she didn't know if "enjoyed" was the right word. He'd chatted to her frequently, particularly at the start of their journey when Kraden was busy with the Proxans and she was rejecting Felix's attempted apologies and explanations. Whether it was because he felt sorry for her or was looking for a form of companionship himself, she wasn't sure. Probably the former, she thought. Regardless, the two couldn't have been more different. Jenna, with her fiery tongue, determination to fight against everything her captors had wanted, at least initially, and generally dishevelled appearance. And Alex, with his smooth words, calm aura and permanently clean, perfected appearance. She silently acknowledged his good looks, not that she would ever tell a soul that she had noticed that aspect of him. He was the voice of reason in the group and he was so good at it that she couldn't help but be a little envious. Jenna was loud and unsubtle and, regardless whether they were talking or just sat close to each other, she couldn't help but feel nothing more than inadequate next to him.

The burning humiliation of waking up with her head in his lap hadn't quite left her yet. Not long after they had parted ways outside of the Venus Lighthouse, Jenna had been overwhelmed by three workmen on the way to Idejima. Her Psynergy hadn't finished them off and she was drained quickly from the effort. The last thing she had heard before she fell unconscious was Kraden's voice shouting out to her. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by _his_ face, which was _far_ too close for her liking, and a worried Kraden pacing next to them. She knew he'd been healing her but the embarrassment about her weak Psynergy combined with the physical contact was too much and she jumped to her feet quickly, startling them both. Kraden was thanking Alex over and over in sheer relief and Jenna was touched by his worry, but kept insisting she was fine through burning cheeks. They parted ways again so Alex could keep the Tolbi soldiers busy and, as they passed the spot where she'd fallen, saw no sign of the workmen. Jenna could only assume Alex had finished them off when he came to check on them and shuddered at the thought. Though she'd never actually seen him fight apart from the brief Psynergy display outside the lighthouse, she could only imagine how powerful he probably was. Or maybe he'd smooth-talked them away. At any rate, Kraden had been reluctant to talk about it.

Her musings came to an abrupt halt when she saw a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her. _Damn_.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"Hardly," she spluttered, her heart sinking when she felt her face grow warm. She pretended to drop her ring so she had an excuse to duck and hide her face briefly. She couldn't help but notice that he was standing much closer and wondered how she'd missed him walking towards her. Maybe he'd warped to catch her off guard. He had a… unique sense of humour in any case.

He perched on the end of the log she was sat on and eyed Kraden, who was now snoring softly. He had wrapped himself in his cloak despite the heat, glasses balanced on his forehead, and looked almost adorable. "At least someone's comfortable."

Jenna couldn't help but feel it was a jibe about her unkempt appearance and bristled. "Well, we can't _all_ experience humidity and come out looking like models," she grumbled. A chuckle from her left confirmed her suspicions.

"Worry not, my dear Jenna, you look wonderful as always." That endearment again. It was beginning to grate her nerves, but she didn't respond. "So, what's eating you up inside?"

It was as if he'd said the ocean was blue. Jenna looked at him and suppressed a harsh laugh. "What's eating me up? Well, where should I begin?"

"It could be worse, considering."

"Considering what?!" For Kraden's sake, she tried not to let her voice run away and wake him up. "There was an earthquake. We don't know what happened at the top of the lighthouse. We don't know if they're ok. I don't know if my brother is hurt or even alive. Whether there was a fight. If _anyone_ survived. We're on a _floating island_!"

"True. But the Venus Lighthouse is lit. The world is one step closer to being saved. All things considered, shouldn't this be the true priority?"

He was right, but she would never tell him that. She doubted he was happy about the world, though. Somehow, he didn't seem selfless enough to care about such things.

"That's all well and good but, as you've apparently forgotten, they're the ones with the Stars, the correct Adepts, the key to the ship and they're not stuck on a _floating island_."

"The Stars will survive whatever befalls them. It would be a pretty poor method of saving the world if they were so easily destructible." He shifted into a more comfortable position which told Jenna that he would be keeping her company for a bit. _Great_. "We'd only be missing a Jupiter Adept, a fact that could be rectified along the way. A ship? We can find a port and purchase one if necessary. As for the floating island, we're bound to hit something soon." He smiled at her. "We'll be fine."

Jenna gnawed at her thumbnail. "And if we end up hitting an empty continent?"

His smile widened. It unsettled her. "Jenna, where is your optimism? Must your cup always be half-empty?"

How could he be so content in a situation like this? Another reason he infuriated her: nothing seemed to faze him. Perhaps that was why he was happy to travel with Saturos and Menardi. The pair, though reasonable towards their hostages during the journey, scared her to death. Alex, on the other hand, looked positively delighted in their company.

"And if they're dead?" She couldn't prevent the strain from entering her voice. "My brother was on that aerie when the beacon went off. What if he didn't survive?"

"You're worried about him." He was certainly good at stating the blindingly obvious.

"He's my _brother_. It's not like you had family standing on the top of that thing." Jenna realised what she'd said as soon as she'd said it and winced. Of course, Mia. She mumbled an apology but, if the remark had hurt, he didn't show it.

"Apology accepted."

There was a brief period of silence in which the weather finally gave way and the rain started. It was more of a fine mist, really, but it was still unwelcome. It didn't provide any relief from the heat that was making Jenna more uncomfortable by the minute. She shifted and suddenly realised how quiet it had been. The drizzle made a slight noise as it hit nearby trees but, until the rain had started, it had been eerily silent on the peninsula. How fitting, she thought dryly. Not a sign of life. It felt as though they were floating to their impending doom. As off-putting as talking to Alex was, Jenna decided it was the better option.

"Say we're successful," she chimed, pulling Alex out of his thoughts. "We light the remaining beacons, save the world, blah-blah. What then?"

He looked mildly surprised. "Why would we not be successful? But, to answer your question, continue exploring? 'See the world,' as so many people advocate doing? Go home?" He leaned forward so his forearms were resting on his knees and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "As I was made aware, Vale is rather strict in regards to letting people leave. Now that you're out of there, you could do whatever you wanted."

"Because it was my choice to leave," she muttered, earning another chuckle.

"Think of it as a gift," said Alex, which caused a scoff from the girl. "A ship, some money for food and a bed, some good company, perhaps. There're a vast amount of places to see in the world. People to meet." Jenna raised her eyebrows at this. Alex didn't really seem like a people-person. She certainly couldn't picture him at a large gathering. "You wouldn't be interested?"

To be honest, Jenna hadn't particularly considered it before. She was only seventeen and had been forcefully removed from her home town, which had been comfortable and secure. Though, since the "deaths" of Felix and her parents, she hadn't viewed it in quite the same warm light as she had prior to that incident. Thank goodness for Isaac and Garet. Her stomach lurched again at the thought of her friends. If it hadn't been for them, she would've been completely lost. Isaac's father was also thought to have passed away that terrible night, so he understood and knew exactly how to comfort her. She didn't know how he'd been able to. He'd been battling with his own grief but still looked after her. His selflessness astounded her and she wished she'd been able to help him as much as he had helped her.

She considered the journey thus far and shook her head. "Travelling is overrated."

"You would return home, then?" Why was he so interested? He was gazing at her. She smirked.

"Why? Want to come with me?"

That earned a raise of eyebrows and a smile and for once, he didn't respond straight away with a perfectly concocted answer. Jenna was pleased she'd managed to catch him off guard, for the first time. Now he knew how it felt.

"As pleasant as Vale is, I'd have to decline."

"What would _you_ do, then?" An innocent question but she knew he'd either dodge it with clever wordplay or avoid it altogether.

"Go back to Imil, of course. I'm sure they'd welcome me with open arms, traitor that I am." Yep, about what she expected. The mention of his hometown stirred something in her mind and she frowned.

"Why _are_ you here, Alex? I don't understand why you're still here. The Mercury Lighthouse is lit, so you've played your part, so to speak. You don't trust the others to finish the job?" Jenna stared at him, trying to read his reaction.

"When his part is played, does an actor leave the theatre?" He looked away, out toward the beach. "No. He remains close by, no longer centre stage but still important. After all, he must receive his praise at the end."

Jenna snorted loudly. "You're doing this for something as shallow as praise? Most of the world probably won't realise we've saved it. I doubt they'll even recognise you."

A simple statement, but Jenna immediately knew she'd hit upon something. She missed any visible reaction from him but the air suddenly felt different. It had shifted and the humidity abated suddenly, leaving her with a cold feeling. He wasn't looking at her but something about him looked different, his posture or his expression, she couldn't quite tell. Whatever it was, though, caused a sudden feeling of dread in her stomach and she wished she could take back her words. Was he really doing this for the recognition? Or was it something else, something worse? She suspected the latter and she was completely lost for words as her throat constricted.

He finally spoke. "They will."

And then he looked at her. Jenna immediately wished he hadn't. There was an intensity in his eyes that was unlike any other she had seen before. She willed herself to look away and break the connection but found she couldn't. She was frozen to the spot and suddenly wished for the humidity that had been bothersome earlier. It was too cold. She found she had to manually control her breathing and the air felt heavy and cumbersome. She knew he would notice but couldn't do anything else.

He terrified her.

A sudden noise from Kraden interrupted them and the connection was broken. The heat returned in a heartbeat and it was too warm too quickly. Kraden opened his eyes and gazed up at them, smiling. "Well! That was a very welcome rest." He had apparently missed the conversation, which Jenna was thankful for. "Do you think there's any food around here? Maybe some berries, or…"

Oblivious, warm Kraden. Thank the deities he'd ended up on Idejima with them. He would never know it, but he was her saviour. She'd never felt so happy to hear the scholar's voice. Without a word, Alex stood and walked toward the beach and Jenna visibly relaxed, though Kraden missed the exhale of the breath she'd been holding in. Feeling lightheaded, Jenna pushed herself off the log and lay next to Kraden in the damp grass. She briefly wondered whether to tell him about what had just occurred, but Kraden would probably have thought she was making a meal out of nothing. She shuddered. He had no idea.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and let it back out with a sigh.

"Oh, Kraden… How long will this island continue to drift?"


	2. Sol Sanctum Aftermath

_Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed the first instalment. This one takes place in the evening following the infamous events at Sol Sanctum. Contains a bit of Felix because who doesn't love a bit of Felix? Any reviews, favourites, follows, chocolate, warm hugs, etc. are always appreciated. Don't be shy! I don't bite, promise. Free hugs for all._

 **Sol Sanctum Aftermath**

Her muscles screamed in protest, the pads of her feet were raw and blistered and the nasty cut above her eye hadn't quite stopped bleeding, but she acknowledged none of this.

Isaac and Garet were dead.

They were dead and that was it. They were dead and there hadn't been a thing she could have done to prevent it. Killed by a volcanic eruption that shouldn't even have happened in the first place. This hadn't been a natural event, a disaster that was laced with tragedy of lost life, full of regrets and whispers that it was nobody's fault. No. The eruption had been triggered through man-made actions and it didn't matter that it was accidental. Somebody was to blame, or multiple people in this case. Those people just happened to be seated a short distance away on the other side of the large campfire that was spitting out a heat that she didn't feel.

The anger would inevitably arrive once she'd accepted that they were gone. She couldn't accept it, though, because it just seemed completely inconceivable that her best friends were no longer there. Garet, with his bear hugs, roaring laughter and surprisingly compassionate words when she most needed them. And Isaac. The only other person she knew who could honestly say he understood how she felt. That boulder three years ago had taken his father along with her whole family but, despite his grief, he had barely left her side, making sure she had eaten and not closed herself off from the world. When the recurring nightmares set in, he was next to her in a heartbeat, stroking her hair and gently whispering reassurances until finally, piece by piece, some semblance of normality came back to her.

Her mind had turned over and over while they made their hasty escape from Vale. Eager to get as far away as possible in the shortest time available, her captors had forced them to walk for miles until it was evident that a rest was needed. She had numbly registered that the group had stopped when she walked straight into Kraden. He turned to face her, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. With a gentle, sad smile, he took her arm and carefully led her to the area where they would camp for the night. He now sat in silence next to her, staring at the fire. She should've been angry at him because, after all, it was because of his teachings and wishes that they had disturbed the Sanctum in the first place. His eagerness to fulfil his research goals and his suggestion that they should accompany him had set into motion a series of fatal events. A part of her wanted to feel angry, but she felt nothing but emptiness and a deep sense that she would never feel anything again. Kraden glanced towards her and his eyes betrayed the guilt he was internally overwhelmed by. Even if she wanted to scream at him, to shake him and blame him for everything, she couldn't. She said nothing and turned her head to stare at the fire once more.

She had lost enough people in her short life. How could it possibly be fair for her to have lost more? What was the point in developing relationships, in caring about people and loving them, if they were just going to be ripped away? It didn't make any sense. So many people could go through life surrounded by those they loved and yet she couldn't even make it to eighteen without having lost so many. Her best friends and her whole family.

Someone moved in front of her, blocking her view of the fire and causing her vision to darken slightly.

"Jenna."

Oh yes. She had almost forgotten in all of the confusion of the day. Not all of her family had passed away that terrible day, or so everyone seemed to insist. Apparently, her brother, Felix, was still alive. The mention of his name followed by the revealing of his face in the Sanctum would certainly have suggested that it was her long-lost brother, thought lost to a river by everyone in Vale. She herself had initially wondered if it was true, that she hadn't had her entire family torn away from her in one fatal evening. The man certainly resembled her brother, with his large, brown eyes, dark hair and tall stature. The voice sounded vaguely familiar and the apprehension and recognition in his eyes should have assured her that he was the real deal.

But it couldn't be him. This was just someone who carried a strong resemblance, who they had plucked from thin air in an attempt to coerce her into going with them willingly. Their 'guarantee'. This was not him because her brother would not have left her alone for three years without so much as a letter to assure her he was ok and was coming back for her. He wouldn't have gone with the strange people back to Prox to train, build his strength and learn their ways. He would not have returned in secret and knowingly gone into Sol Sanctum to steal the very items their hometown had sworn to protect. He wouldn't have betrayed her. So this man, this stranger, was not her brother, despite everyone around her telling her that she was genetically related to him. It was because of this, as well as her lack of emotions, that she didn't acknowledge him.

He shifted slightly. "Jenna, _please_."

She didn't miss the desperation in his tone but it meant nothing to her and stirred nothing in her subconscious.

"Perhaps this is not the time, Felix," Kraden said quietly but firmly. That name again. It wasn't him. How could Kraden think it was him? He had known her brother before the boulder incident and this person was not her brother. However, Kraden didn't appear to trust him either and looked up at Felix with a stern expression.

"I need to explain-"

"Felix." _It wasn't_ _him_. Kraden shook his head and chose his words carefully. "Think, for a moment, about how this poor girl is feeling. You cannot even begin to fathom what she is going through. She does not need this right now. You will have to be patient, I'm afraid."

Felix ignored him and knelt so that he could look her in the eyes. He couldn't have been prepared for the dull, unfocused stare that said nothing and everything at the same time. "Jen-"

"No." Her voice was barely more than a whisper and sounded as fragile as glass. Felix sighed heavily.

"I know you must hate me." He had the good grace to look ashamed, at least.

"No." Stronger, this time, and she finally focused her vision on his face. "It isn't possible to hate a complete stranger."

Her words hurt him, it was evident in his eyes, but a small part of her was reawakening and she took comfort in hurting him. He deserved it after all the hurt he had inflicted upon her. It was only fair. He inched closer and she jerked backwards.

"You don't recognise me?" There was a strain in his voice and his eyes were pleading.

"How could I?" Her tone was cold. It seemed he had successfully resulted in causing some emotion to return, though not the type he was hoping for. "I don't know you. You're just another one of _them_."

Felix looked to Kraden for help, perhaps thinking the scholar would want her to remember him so she no longer felt so alone. Kraden shook his head slightly and closed his eyes, the meaning clear. _You need to leave._ With another sigh, expression sorrowful, Felix complied and moved to the other side of the campfire, joining the two warriors. They had both been watching with morbid curiosity and the female gave the dejected Felix a reassuring pat on the arm as he sat down. Jenna registered some small surprise at the compassion, as the pair of foreigners had appeared to be nothing more than brutes in the Sanctum and during the long walk that followed.

The strange male looked over again and focused on Kraden. "You, the scholar!" His voice sounded human, which shouldn't have been an odd feature, but he and his blonde partner were so alien-looking that a human voice didn't quite fit the expectation. He gestured for the scholar to join them. "If you would be so kind." It was a polite statement but wasn't a request. Kraden was overcome with a sudden, nervous energy and stood immediately, fumbling with his glasses.

"Well, I'd better comply," he said, voice laced with terror and something akin to excitement. Jenna suspected that they wanted to discuss alchemy and their journey ahead and simply made a small noise to acknowledge that he was leaving. He practically bounded over to them and she wondered where the energy came from. She also had a horrible suspicion that she was beginning to lose him already and he was her only ally in the group.

Her eyes wandered around the campsite and thoughts of escape began to enter her head. Yes, it wasn't out of the question. She'd break free once everyone was asleep, hurry back to Vale and tell the Elders what had transpired. They would likely rally some strong men and women together and send them out to stop the group from achieving their purpose. Thanks to a reduced gene pool within the population of Vale, everyone there was an Adept, so would be more than a match for these ones. And then… what? A life without everyone she loved. Despair began to creep in and she choked back a sob. She had to leave, there was no doubt about it, but the prospect of a life like that back home wasn't exactly enticing. Maybe she could tell her story, then start a new life elsewhere. She glanced behind her to check it was clear and unguarded. It was a calm, clear evening so the light provided by the moon and stars would help her find her way. She glanced back at the others and began to formulate a plan. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the footsteps approach and was startled when a hand holding a cup of water appeared in front of her.

"I can hazard a guess at what you're thinking and would advise you not to waste your energy. You wouldn't even get as far as ten steps toward home, I'm afraid." The hand with the water moved closer to her. "You must be thirsty by now."

Jenna had completely forgotten about him. The youthful, blue-haired man who had shown up late at the Sanctum. The man who had been nothing but courteous when instructing her friends to pick up the Mars Star. The same man who had suggested the group take her and Kraden with them against their will, leaving her friends to face their deaths. She scowled at the cup, refusing to look at him because she knew the anger would surface if she did.

"I assure you it isn't poisoned," he said, his tone light and, to her disgust, with an element of amusement present. She took it, hoping he would stop talking and leave her alone once she did. Sadly, she was mistaken and he sat down next to her, leaving a safe distance between them so as not to irritate her. "I don't believe we were formally introduced. My name is Alex and I come from a town called Imil, in the north."

 _Fascinating_. She could feel his gaze upon her and felt pressure to respond. Why was he so damn polite? It made it difficult for her to hate him as much as the others, even though she should have hated him the most. Well, maybe the second-most after the imposter who was claiming to be part of her family.

There was a short silence before he spoke again. "Well, I can't just call you _nothing_."

"I believe you're already familiar with my name – it was your suggestion to drag me along in the first place," Jenna finally replied, her tone icy.

"Ah. Yes, that. Please accept my apologies. Under the circumstances, we didn't have time to think up a thorough plan so had to act a little hastily, I'm afraid." He certainly sounded apologetic. "Would you have preferred that we left you there to die?"

"You DID leave someone there to die," Jenna's voice broke and a sob choked at her throat. _And maybe it would have been better if you'd left me, too_.

"Not by choice." Alex's tone was soft and it was confusing her. She couldn't fathom why he was being sympathetic, or why he was even bothering to talk to her. The two warrior-like ones had barely glanced in her direction since they'd escaped from the erupting mountain and to them, she was just a nuisance who was slowing them down. Did he really feel bad about his actions and decision to take her with them?

She stared into the cup of untouched water. What a mess. He wasn't supposed to try and comfort her, he was supposed to act the villain like the others. Instead, he was causing her to feel unsettled and it was disarming. Perhaps he was taking advantage of her fragile state to break her down and gain her trust, so she would work with them to attain their goal, or at least co-operate to make the journey easier. That would make more sense than inexplicably trying to comfort his hostage.

"Regardless," he spoke again, "there was always one person who was fully against any such idea of taking you away from your home. Your brother tried to convince us otherwise, but time was too short."

"He isn't my brother," Jenna said automatically in a dull voice.

"You're the only one who seems to think that way," he said matter-of-factly. "Has he really changed that much?"

"How would you know?"

"I've known Felix for a number of years, now. We met not long after the disaster at Sol Sanctum and have been travelling together since. He has certainly changed in appearance and the harsh conditions of Prox probably aged him beyond his years." He paused, as though considering his next words carefully. "But he is the same Felix inside. And for the last three years, all he talked about was you."

Jenna let out a harsh sound. "You would say that, if only to try and convince me, for some fathomless reason, that he is my dead brother."

"I have no reason to lie to you." She wasn't looking at him but could hear the shrug in his voice. "He told me a lot about the two of you when you were younger. For example, how he'd let you stand on his shoulders so you could reach forbidden food in the kitchen. Or how you'd crawl into his bed when there was a thunderstorm because the noise scared you."

Jenna's eyebrows furrowed and she finally looked at him. He looked younger than she'd imagined and the shade of his eyes matched his hair. He held an open expression and was smiling slightly at her. She couldn't think of a single reason why he'd lie to her and what was more, he was right. But why was he doing this? Alex was evidently trying to convince her that, against all odds, her brother had survived and was sitting across the campfire. For what reason? What would he gain from it?

She looked toward Felix again and felt a tiny spark ignite within her. Could it really be him? She glanced back at Alex, her expression pleading with him to convince her fully. If she had some shred of her life to cling onto, no matter how small, then there was a chance she'd make it out of this.

"The ring you wear," he glanced at her left hand, the ring in question clearly visible on the middle finger. "Rather unusual design for a female's ring, correct? It was Felix's, inherited from your grandfather, but he gave it to you for protection. You were having vivid nightmares and he felt powerless to comfort you, so came up with the idea one evening. He even had it resized for you so it would fit."

 _Oh my god_.

She could only sit there, eyes as wide as saucers, as it finally sunk in. Alex stood, having apparently said enough. Before he left, he looked back at her. "They may have survived, you know. After all, we have no evidence to prove otherwise. Let me know if you want me to heal that cut, my dear." He walked away, leaving her with a mind full of questions and a thin, shaky sliver of hope. Felix had a lot of explaining to do and she would hear him out before making up her mind. But it was there. And maybe it would be enough.


	3. Mercury Lighthouse Ignited

_Chapter Three! I have to say, I had great fun writing this one because Angry Saturos is a riot. I can imagine his journey from Mercury Lighthouse was one filled with expletives and rants and any poor monsters that stood in his way wouldn't have known what hit them. Once again, any feedback is welcomed. Gentle nudge. Go on. Imagine the smile on this face if you did. Enjoy!_

 **Mercury Lighthouse Ignited**

To say that Saturos was in a bad mood was an understatement. Since his return from the Mercury Lighthouse with Alex in tow, he'd raged on at the top of his lungs about "that godforsaken lighthouse" and "those bloody children" and had been swearing like a sailor. Jenna had even learned some new expletives and banked them in her memory for future use. Saturos had been badly injured at the lighthouse but his pride had been too great to allow Alex to prop him up on the walk towards the cave that would lead them away from Imil. They had found the camp that Menardi and Felix had set up close to the cave and Saturos had finally collapsed, having stalked at an angry pace the whole way. Stubborn as he was, he had waved away Alex's attempts at healing him and yelled that he was fine to an exasperated Menardi and somewhat amused Alex. Kraden had bravely tried to suggest that Saturos should let Alex at least take some of the pain away but quickly gave up when he had his head bitten off and was now talking to Felix quietly.

Winter had been present for a few weeks and, with them being so far north, it was a bitterly cold evening, though crystal clear and shimmering with stars. The snow in and around the camp had been cleared to make it more comfortable. Jenna sat close to the large fire, grateful for the heat, and snuggled further into her sleeping bag. To her enormous surprise, Menardi had given her hers when she spotted the smaller Adept shivering. Menardi hadn't met her eyes and had held out the sleeping bag, insisting she take it, her tone suggesting that Jenna was a nuisance. Jenna had blinked up at her, unsure about whether it was a trap, though she couldn't think what kind of trap would involve a sleeping bag.

"What about you?" She had asked tinily.

"I am used to the extreme cold," she had said shortly, still not looking at her. "And besides, my Psynergy is trained and strong so will serve as protection."

"Surprised you wouldn't just let me freeze to death," Jenna had muttered under her breath, insulted at the Psynergy jibe.

"Contrary to what you seem to want to believe, we are not monsters," Menardi's tone was dangerously cold, prompting Jenna to shut up quickly. Menardi dropped the sleeping bag next to her and walked off. Jenna had wasted no time in opening the sleeping bag and climbing in, shuffling like a worm closer to the fire.

 _Funny, you were prepared to kill me on the lighthouse aerie_ , she thought. _I'm lucky Felix was there_.

Felix. She glanced over to her brother, who was receiving an earful of Kraden's chatter and looked rather disinterested. He looked her way and discreetly rolled his eyes, which caused her to smile slightly. Though she was still slightly cautious around him, she had finally accepted that he was her brother. A number of weeks had passed since she and Kraden been kidnapped and, though the journey had been highly demanding and exhausting, they had had considerable time to talk. Their first proper conversation had been awkward and it had ended abruptly when her anger got the better of her, but she tried hard to control it the next time they talked. That time, they made progress and the barrier finally broke. She had sobbed and allowed him to hold her as he apologised and explained his actions. She still wasn't a willing participant of the quest, but she had acknowledged his reasons. Still, she felt like he was still hiding something. When talking about Prox in particular, he had been guarded and cautious with his words and it worried her somewhat. He would tell her in his own time, she reasoned, but it was one of the reasons she couldn't fully trust him yet.

However, all of the night's events had paled in comparison to the big discovery on top of Mercury Lighthouse. Jenna had finally accepted, after many quietly tearful nights, that her best friends, Isaac and Garet, had died. There hadn't been a single indication to suggest that they'd survived and, after the inevitable anger and grief, the acceptance had come. At least now she had Felix again, though she doubted they would ever return fully to the close relationship they had once had. So she was rendered completely speechless when, as they were preparing to leave the lighthouse following the successful ignition, Isaac and Garet appeared on the other side of the aerie. It didn't seem real at first and she wondered if she was going mad. After all, why would they be at the lighthouse? She closed her eyes and opened them again and they hadn't disappeared. She let out a few incoherent noises as her mind processed everything, something Felix didn't miss. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of his former friends standing by the beacon. Felix immediately moved to prevent Jenna from crying out, but he was too late. She shrieked their names, her relief pouring out into a strangled cry, and when they heard and looked over to her it took everything in her power not to sprint over to them. Considering Menardi had been standing close by wielding that intimidating scythe of hers, it would have been a bad idea.

The rest of the conversation had been a blur (apart from the part where Menardi had threatened her) and she could barely recall the journey up until they'd made camp. After having taken so long to accept that they'd died, she now had an even harder time convincing herself that they were alive and well. She had worried because Saturos had still been at the beacon when they'd approached, Alex nowhere to be seen, but Isaac and Garet had been accompanied by two strangers so at least Saturos had been outnumbered. It was this that gave her comfort and her suspicions were confirmed when Saturos had returned injured, in a foul mood. They had won and they were still alive and for the first time since the day she was taken, Jenna felt happy. Actually, scratch "happy", she was absolutely ecstatic. She was trying her hardest to hide it, however, as the last thing she wanted was to provoke Saturos. He was intimidating enough during an average day, in this mood he was downright frightening.

The swearing had lessened but Saturos was still grumbling loudly to no-one in particular. The target of his ranting was now apparently Alex, who appeared calm and collected as always. Oh, but there was something - he was tapping his right index finger against his knee. Jenna sat up slightly, suddenly intrigued. _Interesting_ … Was this a sign that he wasn't entirely comfortable? Somewhat nervous, even? This was new and Jenna was somewhat pleased. So he wasn't indestructible after all! It also told Jenna something else. He was exceptionally good at covering his true emotions as, other than the finger tap, which could easily be missed as it was a slight action, he didn't appear to be fazed at all. She began to wonder if his whole demeanour was an act and thought back to the conversations they had had thus far. If he was good at hiding his emotions, he was likely good at constructing the appropriate emotions for the situation at hand. Which meant his chatter was probably carefully constructed and entirely false. Jenna had always been honest through her speech and actions and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. Alex knew things about her and her feelings and she realised she knew absolutely nothing about him. The thought unnerved her and an anxious feeling settled into her stomach. She decided then and there to watch what she was saying around him and also watch him more closely. She also made herself a vow that she would only talk to him if absolutely necessary.

"And the girl?" Saturos snapped at Alex. He was still venting at a considerable volume so Jenna was able to hear everything. "She seemed to know you a little too well. Conveniently forgot to mention her, did you? It didn't occur to you to tell us that she might try and stop us?"

"Mia would not have been a threat had she been alone," Alex said coolly. "How was I to anticipate the arrival of the children of Vale?"

" _Children_ " _… some nerve. He's only a few years older than us!_ Jenna concealed a smug smirk. _And besides, those "children" just beat the crap out of the supposedly strongest warrior here_.

"That cursed lighthouse enhanced her Psynergy! And weakened mine! Even if she hadn't chanced upon those damn kids, she would've been able to put up a fight!"

"She is a healer, not a fighter. She isn't stupid, either. She wouldn't have fought you alone because she would have known she couldn't win." To Jenna, it sounded almost like Alex was defending this "Mia". She racked her brains to try and picture the girl in question on the lighthouse and was met with an image of a girl with blue hair. _Blue hair_ … She hadn't seen many people with blue hair - was she a relative of his, perhaps? Jenna had a very hard time picturing Alex in a family environment, but he must have had relatives somewhere and he came from Imil, after all. _VERY interesting_.

"Regardless, that is not what transpired," Saturos growled dangerously. "She wasn't alone and what's more, those _children_ have gained enough power to pose a threat. And yet, _you_ felt that playing hide-and-seek behind the beacon during the battle was a much wiser use of your time!"

To his credit, Alex didn't flinch, though Saturos' voice had raised more and more as he went on. The tapping of his knee had increased slightly in frequency, however. Jenna had always been perceptive and didn't miss this fact.

"As I explained before, I was certain you would win the battle. Your individual strength far outweighs theirs, or so I thought." Despite the compliment about Saturos' strength, Jenna had a feeling Alex wouldn't be able to smooth-talk his way out of this one and it only served to elevate her mood further. "However, it's not all bad news. We know they're pursuing us and they have the Mars Star. The next time we cross paths, we take the Star and be done with them."

"The next time we cross paths will be the last," Saturos spat. He stood and stalked into the tent nearby, throwing the door material aside so violently it almost tore clean off. The remainder of the camp visibly relaxed and even Menardi looked somewhat relieved. She projected some Psynergy into the fire to keep it burning for longer before entering the tent herself, to Jenna's astonishment. Who would willingly follow somebody who was in such a horrific mood?

Saturos had been deadly serious about his final words and the thought made Jenna's stomach squirm uncomfortably. Now the lives of her friends were in serious peril and she feared for them. Saturos was frightening enough when he wasn't in battle and, though she'd witnessed him fighting the monsters and strange creatures they'd encountered, he would likely be ten times more deadly against those he held a grudge against.

 _But they WON_. Saturos had underestimated them and had been weakened by the Mercury beacon, but it didn't change that fact. Her friends had indeed grown powerful in a short amount of time and hopefully they would continue to grow as they pursued them. If they did, maybe they had a fighting chance and a happy ending wasn't completely out of the question. Who would have thought it? Isaac and Garet, her best friends and essentially her family, so strong and courageous. They had been following them the whole time and, though she knew their primary goal was to prevent the lighthouses from being ignited, they were also determined to save her.

It was damn cold and she shivered again but, as she stared up at the clear sky and the stars shone brightly, she felt nothing but happiness and hope. Jenna couldn't keep the grin off her face as she took in the beauty of the sky and the situation and, now Saturos was safely out of sight, she didn't have to hide it.

"How refreshing to see you smile, my dear."

 _God DAMMIT_.

"Don't spoil the moment," Jenna snapped, but the moment was gone. She sat up and crossed her arms before looking up at him. "Actually, no, you already did."

"You wound me, Jenna." The mocking in his tone told her otherwise. "I was going to offer you something to help you, too."

"Whatever you're offering, I don't need it." She glared up at him and noticed he was holding something big and furry. All sorts of potential objects entered her mind and for a fleeting moment, she wondered if this was some strange Imil custom of offering dead animals to hostages.

"My, aren't we in a foul mood!" _Condescending bastard_. He was smiling that damned smile again, which only served to hack her off even more. Why did he have to spoil the one moment of bliss she had experienced on this trip?

"You're the one who initiated it!" Jenna frowned at him. "I was perfectly fine until you arrived!"

"Such anger! And I fear I can't understand why you seem to dislike my presence so much so suddenly. I must apologise, even if I don't know where I went wrong." He bowed his head slightly. _Yeah, go ahead and apologise, it won't make me trust you any more_ _than I already do_. _Which is 'not at all'_. "I brought you a gift."

He held out the thing he was holding and, upon closer inspection, it did indeed look like the remnants of an animal. Jenna raised a sceptic eyebrow. "Why would I accept a gift from you?"

"It will keep you warm. I'd imagine you're not used to such a cold climate and even those who reside in Imil need warm clothing at this time of year."

"I'm fine." Jenna turned away and crossed her arms even more tightly.

"You're shivering." _Damn it, Jenna_! He was too good at finding and pointing out her weaknesses. Before she could respond, he had draped the thing over her shoulders. She let out a noise of indignation and snapped her head back to glare at him for the unexpected contact, causing him to chuckle. Looking more closely, it appeared to be the fur of some animal she had never seen before, but had been cleaned and stitched so it was wearable. As hacked off as she was that he had just intruded on her personal space like that, she had to admit that it had made an immediate difference.

Why did have to be right all the time?

"You're welcome." He sat himself down next to her and she felt discomfort at the lack of distance between them.

"Make yourself at home," she spat sarcastically. She wanted to huddle into the fur and pretend he wasn't there, but then it would have told him she had gratefully accepted his gift and she couldn't have that.

"Really, where has this attitude come from, Jenna? I would've thought you'd have been elated. After all, your friends are alive."

 _I WAS_ _elated and then you reminded me that you exist_ , she thought moodily. She didn't want to talk to him at all. Having finally figured out that his whole demeanour was an act, and a convincing one at that, the last thing she wanted to do was converse with him. Even though their conversations hadn't been particularly lengthy, he knew an alarming amount more about her than she did about him. Well, apart from one thing…

"Who is Mia?" She made sure she was looking at him so she could search for any signs of emotion or any defensive reflexes.

He couldn't have expected the question but, if it had thrown him off in any way, he didn't show it at all, to her disappointment. "A strange question, but one I will answer. Mia is my cousin." So she _was_ family. "She, too, is a descendant of the Mercury Clan and is the guardian of the lighthouse." He smiled slightly. "So, as you can imagine, she was none-too-pleased to find us at the top of it, performing the very act she had sworn to prevent."

"So, you betrayed her," Jenna stated bluntly.

"Harsh words, but I can't deny the truth. Perhaps now she feels that I betrayed her, but once she knows why, she will understand." His tone was soft, which surprised her.

"I don't know about that. She seemed pretty pissed off about it, if Saturos' ranting was anything to go by."

"You have a remarkable way with words, my dear," he smirked. Jenna idly wondered why he kept referring to her as "my dear", probably another method of getting under her skin. "Alas, perhaps you're correct. The lighting of the beacon was not a total disaster for her, though. Now that the Water of Hermes flows once again, she won't be run ragged around town, healing the sick. It was a demanding enough task for the both of us, so alone, she would have been exhausted."

 _Both of us_. He used to heal the sick, too? Jenna was highly surprised about this nugget of information. She was already aware of Alex's considerable healing ability, but the fact that he'd used it to actually help people was a shock. He was very much a person considerate of his own wellbeing rather than anyone else's, if the journey so far had taught her anything. But then again, he had helped Saturos return from the lighthouse and also tried to heal him. The nagging voice of doubt returned and she wondered whether she really had him figured out at all.

"She must be so thrilled with you," Jenna remarked dryly, "what, with you having left her alone to go against everything she's ever known."

"Yes, I can imagine she holds some vitriol for me now," he sounded almost regretful. "And now she has joined your friends' band of merry men, she'll likely hate me even more."

"You almost sound like you care."

"You are so surprised?" He smiled again and she noticed it held less of the smugness she was beginning to become so accustomed to. "She is family, after all. We grew up together from a young age and I would hate to see anything happen to her."

"Ironically, it is your actions that have led her to pursue what will be a dangerous journey that could put her life into peril." Jenna said cuttingly.

"An unfortunate consequence."

"That's all you can say about it?" Jenna asked harshly. "Your family means so little to you, even though you're fully aware that you might not see her again?"

He didn't even hesitate. "That is the difference between us, Jenna. You are so fiercely protective of those you love. Even Felix, now that you recognise him, despite his betrayal toward you and his hometown. You would do anything for him, even now."

"And you are the polar opposite," Jenna couldn't hide her disgust at his apparent disregard of his family. She knew that she was only making it easier for him to read and analyse her, but at this moment she didn't care. "You claim to care, yet you plough ahead with no regard for those who stand in your way. She has no use in your quest for whatever you're trying to achieve, so you cast her aside so easily and painlessly." She laughed, a bitter sound. "You've actually done her a favour by abandoning her. She'll be better off without you."

And there it was. The chink in his armour. It had been the briefest flicker of emotion, reflected in his posture, but it was there. In less than the blink of an eye, it was gone and his usual demeanour was back into place, but she hadn't missed it. He was looking at her and her skin prickled uncomfortably.

"I couldn't agree more."

And then he was gone.


	4. Jupiter Lighthouse

_Chapter 4 is upon us! I can't believe it's almost over already. I've had so much fun writing this and I'll miss doing it. Definitely going to have to plan some more fics once this one is done. I don't know if I'm brave enough to do a large, 10+ chapter piece as I tend to lose focus halfway through big projects but we'll see. As usual, feedback and warm hugs are appreciated._

 _A big "THANK YOU" to Guest for the feedback and tense correction (which seems to be some sort of mental sticking point for me)! I really appreciate it._

 **Jupiter Lighthouse**

"You're the biggest idiot in Weyard and I hate you."

"I missed you, too."

Her words contained no malice and the exchange, though casual, was fraught with emotion. She hadn't been able to stop the tears when she saw her close friend lying severely injured on the floor, her other friend hanging onto a ledge with one arm. It had taken a group effort to pull Garet up and Sheba had used her wind Psynergy to carry both Garet and Mia up to the platform they were stood on. They were lucky enough to be in the Jupiter Lighthouse so her power had been enhanced, meaning she hadn't been too drained from the effort and had recovered quickly. Mia had wasted no time in healing Ivan and Isaac and Jenna had helped where she could. All of them were now resting and recovering from the massive effort and the fatigue meant she was in a fragile emotional state. She was relieved, angry, happy and worried to a point where she thought she would break if anything else happened to them.

"Jenna."

"Isaac."

"I'm sorry."

"No." Her voice broke. " _I'm_ sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears were threatening to fall again.

They were both sitting against the wall of the lighthouse and Isaac was leaning against her, his head on her shoulder. Though his injuries had been healed, he was exhausted and the lighthouse had weakened him further. She held her arm around him and was scared of letting go in case she lost him again.

"You don't need to apologise, Jenna," he sighed heavily. "You didn't choose to be here."

"Maybe not, but I had the opportunity to get away after Venus was lit. But I didn't." Her tone was bitter and full of regret. "But, I couldn't, either. I've learned a lot about everything. And I can't just leave Felix now. He needs me." Jenna was finding it difficult to keep her emotions under control and wanted to cry and scream at the same time. The relief that her friends were alive was smothered by her desire to get revenge on Agatio and Karst for hurting them in the first place. "You shouldn't have followed us. It was too dangerous and it still is."

"We didn't really have a choice," he said softly. "Vale's Elders sent us to stop this quest from happening. And, until Felix explains himself, we're still going to at least try and stop it." He looked up at her. "But that wasn't _my_ reason for setting out on this journey. I wasn't going to just let them take you, was I?" He smiled and her stomach flip-flopped. She had missed that smile too much and seeing it again was both incredible and heart-breaking at the same time.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger for me," she said, her voice quiet and strained.

"That's what you do when you care about someone as much as I care about you." He was still smiling and the warmth was evident despite the exhaustion. She was able to smile back, though the tears finally fell. Isaac closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder again and she scrubbed the tears away with her free arm. She had to get it together – the journey wasn't over yet. There would be time for tears later.

Sheba approached her and kneeled close by. She nodded toward Isaac and asked if he was ok. Jenna simply nodded, the look in her eyes telling Sheba everything she needed to know.

"I'm worried about Felix and Piers," the Jupiter Adept said quietly. Her striking green eyes were clouded with anxiety, though her face was calm. Jenna often had to remind herself that Sheba was a few years younger than her, as she seemed wise beyond her years. She was very intelligent and, though she had confessed to Jenna one night that Saturos and Menardi terrified her, she seemed to be exceptionally good at handling it. "They should have been back by now."

Jenna frowned. She was right, where were they? The beacon had been ignited over twenty minutes ago but they hadn't returned to the party. Her heart sank and she suddenly felt sick. _Something is wrong_.

"Perhaps the ignition of the beacon caused their path to close off," Kraden offered. He was sitting close by, wrapped in his cloak for warmth. The weather wasn't exactly pleasant, with a wind that was too cold and the threat of a thunderstorm in the dark afternoon clouds that circled overhead. "They may have had to find an alternative route back down."

"Karst and Agatio were up there," Jenna said, panic entering her voice.

Sheba nodded. "Piers went up with Felix because he suspected something was wrong. They weren't too happy with Felix, either."

"I'm going up to the aerie," Jenna announced suddenly.

"Jenna, _no_ ," Kraden looked horrified. "It could be a trap!"

"Maybe so, but I can't risk it." The fear was threatening to overwhelm her. She shuffled out and gently propped Isaac up against the lighthouse wall. Before she was able to stand, he gently grasped her wrist and opened his eyes.

"Don't go up there alone," he said softly. She smiled slightly at his words. He knew she could fight and she was glad he hadn't told her not to go up altogether. He respected her and knew she couldn't just leave her brother up there. She chewed her lip and contemplated asking someone to accompany her, but didn't want to put anyone else at risk, particularly as they were all exhausted.

"I have to," she said sadly. "It's ok, I can heal myself and anyway, they won't know what's hit them." She prised her wrist from Isaac's grasp and stood, grabbing her staff as she did so. God, it wasn't fair. Every time she felt some sort of happiness and relief, it was torn from her again. Here she was, close to Isaac and Garet again for the first time in over a year and she had to go.

"I should go with you," Sheba said quietly as she stood.

"No, stay here with the others. Please." Jenna motioned to Isaac and Ivan. "They need someone strong with them. If I get into trouble, I'll scream. You already know what it sounds like, so you'll know."

Sheba smiled at this. "Deal. Be careful, Jenna."

"Of course." Jenna couldn't look at anyone as she turned to leave. She was well aware that it was dangerous to go alone, but there was no choice. She quickly headed for the door, the wind whipping her hair into her face, and hurried inside without a backwards glance.

Her stomach churned as she made her way up the first set of stairs. When would it end? Her clothes and armour hung loosely, the weight loss down to the constant worry that clung permanently to her. The journey had been hugely demanding both physically and mentally and her mind was exhausted. How had it been over a year, now? Three lighthouses down, one to go. There was no guarantee that they would survive the remaining journey, whether the Mars Lighthouse was the most dangerous of all and whether the world really would be saved at the end. Perhaps releasing Alchemy would cause the population of Weyard to be wiped out so it could start again, providing a clean slate.

Felix had told her that their parents were still alive, much to her shock. They were in Prox and were, apparently, safe. Jenna had found this difficult to believe, having only associated Prox with thoughtless warriors, but Felix had insisted that there were good people there who had provided them with accommodation and food. It explained why he had been so willing to help Saturos and Menardi and had been part of the reason why she trusted him again. Everything suddenly made sense and she had been overwhelmingly relieved that he was no longer hiding anything from her. Since Saturos and Menardi's untimely demise, she and Felix had been able to talk more freely and she was happier than ever to have her big brother back. Their parents needed them to finish the quest so they would be safe and would be able to come home.

So, now the journey had a purpose and she was willingly going along to light the lighthouses. Isaac couldn't understand it, but perhaps he would when they had a proper chance to explain. She was driven to help her parents, her brother and now her friends, to keep them out of danger. If they cooperated, her friends would be safe. Or so she'd thought, Jenna thought bitterly. Karst and Agatio seemed to have abandoned any shred of good in them and had attacked her friends. She knew they'd been seeking the Mars Star, but they had attacked first, before any explanations could be given to Isaac and the others. She couldn't forgive them for it and, as she neared the final room that would lead to the aerie, she was determined to make them pay for it. If anything had happened to her brother, they wouldn't see the light of day again. Her pulse quickened with anger and resolve as she walked through the door and she picked up her pace. The stairs were just around the corner. _Almost there, Felix. Hold on_.

She turned the corner with haste and stopped dead when she saw a flash of blue in front of the staircase. Her first fleeting thought was that it was Piers and that they were ok – they must be if they'd come back down the stairs, right? But she realised she was horribly wrong a split second later when her brain caught up and she realised it was _him_.

He was blocking her path. For once, he wasn't wearing the arrogant smile she'd become so used to. He simply stood, looking at her, appearing as calm and collected as ever. She'd forgotten that the party had run into him earlier, on their way to help Isaac and the others. He'd acted strangely, his words peaceful, and had even healed their party in preparation for the rescue of their friends and a possible fight. She had instinctively backed off as he approached her after healing Felix but, for once, he was all business. He had whispered only two words as he moved on. " _Good luck_."

He had helped them knowing full well they had been about to go up against Karst and Agatio, his colleagues. Why had he helped them? Had Karst and Agatio served their purpose? There was still the Mars Lighthouse to light and the pair were able to access it without anybody else being present. They would ensure the beacon would be lit, which was apparently his goal, or one of them at least. So it didn't make sense that he was essentially rooting for Felix's team. Did he have more faith in them? His words in Champa had suggested that he thought they were useless, though he then conceded that he'd been hasty in his judgement. Whose side was he on?!

Regardless, he was now an obstacle in her path to help her brother. Was he aware that Felix and Piers were up there and likely at a disadvantage? Felix was a Venus Adept and they were in the Jupiter Lighthouse, so his Psynergy was weaker and at a serious disadvantage. With only Piers accompanying him, she feared that the Proxans would be able to overwhelm him. She was fairly certain they'd got into a fight and she was running out of time. Perhaps she was too late already. Either way, Alex had to get out of her way. All of her highly-charged emotions were on the verge of overflowing and she wanted to scream at him, charge at him or something along the same lines. However, the voice that came out was quiet, but dangerous. There would be no mistaking her intention.

"Move."

He said nothing and simply watched her. She had had enough of his games and took a step forward, going against all of her instincts, which were telling her to run in the opposite direction.

"You're in the way!" Her tone was angry, though she was surprised herself that she wasn't shouting.

"And with good reason," he said and her anger spiked. He was speaking to her as though she was a small child. "Have you really thought this through?"

"I don't have time for this, Alex," she spat.

"Jenna." His tone was _infuriating_. "You're rushing head-first into a dangerous situation, alone. This isn't wise."

"It isn't _wise_ of you to block my path and yet, here you are!" The anger was beginning to spill over. "My brother is up there and I'll be damned if I just leave him up there alone when he's in danger!"

"Ah, but he isn't alone, is he? That amateur Water Adept is with him." Jenna didn't miss the smugness that had wormed its way into his words. _His name is Piers, you arrogant bastard_. "How things have changed. It was only a few months ago you were denying that you were even related to him."

"Things have changed," she growled.

"Indeed. _You_ have changed." He smiled slightly, almost approvingly. "A year is a long time. Enough time for you to fully forgive your brother for abandoning you, it would seem. Such betrayal would be too much for most people to deal with and would destroy a relationship permanently. But then, you aren't most people, are you?"

"You're wrong," Jenna said through gritted teeth. Why was he saying these things to her? She wondered if he was trying to get her to change her mind, to remember how much Felix had hurt her so she would turn around and leave him to his fate. He thought he had her figured out but he had underestimated her. "Most people would find it in their hearts to forgive, because some things are more important. I forgave Felix because I wanted my brother back, despite everything that had happened. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that. It's a very _human_ thing to do and you don't fill the definition of 'human'."

Unsurprisingly, he looked as unfazed as ever and he skirted around her remarks. "Felix is strong. He can hold his own against those two and he's at a particular advantage because he used to train with their people. Running to his aid may only result in placing yourself in danger."

"I'd wonder why you seem to care so much, but I don't think you have the capacity to care about anyone but yourself," she said harshly. "The only way you'd be able to stop me going up there would be if you were up there yourself, helping him. But _that_ would never happen, not that I'd trust you, anyway. You'd just switch sides halfway through and end up helping _them_!"

"Agatio and Karst?" Alex almost laughed. "They're no longer my concern. Terribly vengeful, aren't they? They are fools, blinded by their anger and hatred to the point where they're becoming a liability. If they did make it to Mars Lighthouse, they wouldn't get very far inside."

"You're not making sense!" Jenna was shouting now. "If you're so adamant that you want Felix to defeat them then why won't you move out of my way so I can help him?!"

"You're the only eligible candidate to open the Mars Lighthouse after Karst and Agatio," he said, no trace of a smile on his face. _Of course._ Alex only cared about lighting those damn lighthouses. "Felix must win, but your survival is essential."

"If my brother dies, I will no longer be part of this quest." She was deadly serious and she gripped her staff tightly.

"And your parents?" _Shit_. He had her there. "You would leave them to die in Prox? I highly doubt it, not when they mean so much to you."

"I'd get them out, somehow," she said, her tone doubtful. "Regardless, I wouldn't be lighting any lighthouses for anyone, especially you. You'd have to find someone else."

"That's not possible at this late stage." Alex shook his head, almost looking regretful, though she strongly doubted it was a real emotion. "Your friend Garet would do everything in his power to prevent it being lit. Which just leaves you."

"Prox is full of Mars Adepts. You'd have a whole host of volunteers there, willing or not," she finished bitterly.

"None of them are strong enough. Karst and Agatio are their last warriors. Most were wiped out at the initial Sol Sanctum catastrophe."

"I'm not lighting _any_ lighthouses unless my brother is ok!"

"Let's hope that he is, then," Alex said lightly, which only served to anger her more. He'd spent over three years in Felix's company but didn't care about him at all. She wasn't at all surprised but it was still aggravating.

"Move out of my way so I can go and make sure he is, then," Jenna spat.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"God _dammit_!" She'd finally reached boiling point and all of the emotion exploded out. "This isn't a game, Alex! People's lives may not mean anything to you, but like _hell_ I'm going to play along with your scheme when they're in danger!" She took another step forward and gripped her staff tightly in both hands. "You know Mia almost died, right? If that ledge hadn't been there, she would have _died_." Jenna let out a harsh laugh. "And you couldn't care less. Your own family!"

Her emotions were running away with her and she was painfully aware she was desperately short of time, but the words were tumbling out, finally unrestrained after all this time. She looked terrible, she suddenly thought to herself, her hair wild and untamed and her clothes and armour dirty and ill-fitting. Dark circles sat under her eyes and she looked exhausted. He looked as neat and clean as always and it made her feel as though she was hitting an impenetrable wall. He said and did nothing, merely stood in front of the stairs. If her words were having any effect, he wasn't showing it. She was too angry to look for any signs, though. But then again, that was the least of her worries.

"I _hate_ you, Alex. You're a cold, manipulative son-of-a-bitch and the day you die will be one of the happiest of my life. And when it comes, you will die alone, surrounded by no-one. Nobody will miss you, nobody will care that you're gone, in fact, some will even celebrate. And then you will be forgotten, no mark left on the world." She so badly wanted to hurt him and wished she could penetrate the invisible shield that hid his true feelings. "That day will come sooner than you think if you don't get the _hell_ out of my way!"

Her left hand left the staff and started glowing red with Psynergic energy. She barely even registered that she'd performed the action but made no move to halt the flow of energy to her palm. Even Alex looked somewhat surprised and he raised an eyebrow.

"You would be prepared to fight me?" He didn't bother to mask the surprise in his voice.

"If that's what it takes, yes," Jenna said, her voice steady but brimming with fury.

"Such fire and passion," he remarked. "I'd expect nothing less, my dear."

" _Stop calling me that_!" She hated the endearment and her voice echoed off the cold, marble walls of the lighthouse.

He smiled. And, for the first time, it wasn't carefully constructed or fabricated for the purpose of the conversation. It was genuine and the first, proper emotion she had witnessed from him. It unnerved her more than anything else he'd ever done.

"I can't stop you, can I?"

Her tone was firm and unwavering. "No."

"You win this one." He stepped forward, finally moving from her path. She held her ground, though a part of her still screamed for her to move. She supposed he would never stop having that effect on her. "Do take care of yourself, Jenna. I'd hate to see that fire extinguished." He warped away.

A heartbeat later, Jenna moved to sprint up the stairs. She'd have time to process his words when Felix was safe. She couldn't help but feel that Alex had been saying goodbye, in his strange, roundabout way.

She wouldn't miss him.


	5. Kalay

_The final chapter. I can't believe it's come to an end after days and days of planning, researching and writing. As quiet as the fandom may be now, I still adore the series and I'll continue to pour over fanfiction, fanart and the games themselves for a while, yet. Maybe I'll write something else if I get an idea (hopefully, as I've enjoyed writing this!). Enjoy and, as usual, any feedback is appreciated. Nudge nudge._

 **Kalay**

Kalay was beautiful in the summer. It was a pretty town anyway, but the sun reflecting off the pools of water that formed a feature in the centre of town and very green grass made for a particularly lovely image. It was warm but not too hot and there was a welcome breeze blowing through the streets. The idyllic scene was complete with the sound of children's laughter and birds chirping happily in the surrounding trees.

It was perfect, Jenna thought. It was easy to forget what was going on in the rest of the world in this quiet, beautiful part of the continent.

Her feet made a soft, padding sound as she walked along the path toward her destination. She had resided in Kalay for just under a year, having moved from the Goma Plateau that had served as her home for a number of years previously. Leaving her husband and son behind had been incredibly painful, but it was a move she had to make. She missed them both every day and worried constantly that they were in some sort of trouble, but she knew Isaac would keep Matthew safe, no matter what happened. This both comforted her and made her anxious about Isaac's own safety, but he was a grown man now and she had to trust that he would also keep himself out of harm's way, as much as was possible, anyway.

When the Psynergy Vortexes had begun to appear around Weyard, she and Isaac had studied them as much as they could to try and understand what they were and how to stop them. Their destructive effects had caused severe damage in several areas so it was vital that they were halted before they could cause a catastrophe. Luckily, they had the help of a knowledgeable scholar and his input had been highly valuable. Jenna smiled slightly as she thought of Kraden and couldn't believe how energetic and excitable he was. He was now over one hundred years old and anybody else his age would have retired long ago, if they were lucky enough to still be alive. But not Kraden. She knew the effects of the Golden Sun had greatly slowed the ageing process for those that had taken part in the quest to light the lighthouses, however, Kraden hadn't exactly been young to start with and she marvelled at his enthusiasm. When she had been young and impatient, his endless chatter about Alchemy and the world had bored her but, as she had grown and matured, she now appreciated him and his knowledge.

Jenna and Isaac had already had Matthew when the first Vortex appeared and had lived in Kalay along with most of the other Vale survivors. Initially, the size of the threat was unknown, but the appearance of the first Mourning Moon had caused widespread panic and a call to study the Vortexes to see if they could be stopped. Kraden had immediately started his studies and Isaac and Jenna had helped him where they could. It had quickly become apparent that they couldn't study the Vortexes from the comfort of their home in Kalay as they weren't able to gather enough information about them. The decision was made to move closer to Mount Aleph, to better be able to study the after-effects of the Golden Sun and the possible source of the Vortexes. Though Matthew was only seven years old when they moved to the cabin perched on the Goma Plateau, both Jenna and Isaac had decided it was for the best that he went with them. Jenna and Isaac's parents had all volunteered to raise him, as they were worried that it would be too dangerous for him so close to Mount Aleph, but they assured them that he would be well protected. After all, Jenna and Isaac were warriors and well prepared to fight and defend themselves and their young son.

Surprisingly, Garet had also decided to accompany them to the cabin along with his son Tyrell, who was only a couple of months older than Matthew. " _Strength in numbers,_ " he had boomed cheerfully and Jenna had suspected he'd been rather looking forward to it. Garet seemed to have developed a taste for adventure since their long quest to light the lighthouses (or in his case, prevent them from being lit for most of the journey) and had quickly grown bored in Kalay. He hadn't seemed the slightest bit worried about Tyrell or any danger he may have been placed in, though Tyrell's mother had thought otherwise. A number of blazing arguments later, it had eventually been decided that Tyrell would accompany his father, who had promised in return to train him to be a strong fighter.

A number of years had passed, during which they hadn't made much progress in their research. Matthew had turned thirteen a couple of weeks before she got the news. It had arrived in the form of Kraden, who had been visiting Kalay briefly, and she had recognised the sad, pained look in his eyes straight away. His kindly smile told her immediately that something terrible had happened and it was confirmed when he told her that her mother had passed away. The moments that immediately followed had been forgotten but she remembered that she hadn't cried, not when Isaac had held her or when the news was broken to Matthew. She returned to Kalay straight away to be with her father and Isaac and Matthew had gone with her to pay their respects. She had to be strong for her father and her young family, so only allowed herself to cry once she was alone.

Out of the range of emotions that she had experienced during the days that followed, the one that stood out the most was guilt. She had forgotten that her parents' ageing hadn't slowed down and, in the urgency that had followed the Mourning Moon, she had been too busy to consider the implications of moving to the Goma cabin. Jenna had left her parents behind and hadn't once stopped to think that they likely didn't have much time left. It had been several months since she had seen her parents and she couldn't even remember the conversations they'd had during her last visit. She would never have another conversation with her mother again and the thought ate her up inside. She had felt as though she hadn't appreciated her mother enough, that she hadn't paid enough attention to their chats, or hugged her enough. And now she was gone.

She couldn't leave her father alone and the decision to move back to Kalay had been an easy one. He had insisted that she was being silly and she needed to focus on the research, but she hadn't listened. Isaac and Garet were more than capable of handling the research without her, especially since Ivan and his daughter, Karis, had been contributing to their work. Matthew had his father and she would miss them both terribly, but she knew her father didn't have a great deal of time left. He had been weakened by several infections and illnesses and had spent more time in bed than out of it. She had felt a deep, strong sense of duty to him and vowed to take care of him until the end. Perhaps her feelings had stemmed from the guilt that she hadn't done the same for her mother. Regardless, she would not let her father down.

Her destination was now in sight. Her grip tightened slightly on the bunch of flowers she held in her right hand, an unconscious move. The flowers had been gathered from a garden that her brother had made shortly after their mother's passing. He had joined them in Kalay a few days after Jenna and the others had arrived and she had noticed that, while his physical appearance was much younger than it should have been for his age, he looked years older than she did. Felix was also doing research into the after-effects of the release of the Golden Sun, but he never went into detail about his work and only spoke vaguely when asked. She suspected that his methods were more hands-on than theirs and she hoped that he wasn't placing himself in danger. He, too, had appeared guilty when they'd met, though he made no move to stay in Kalay. He had spent a few days creating a memorial garden behind their father's house, using his Psynergy to grow beautiful flowers and made sure they would grow back quickly when picked. It was a touching tribute, as their mother had adored flowers and it ensured that they would all have a physical reminder of her.

They already had one, truth be told, though Jenna found this one much less welcoming. Her feet stopped and she looked down at the simple stone that marked her mother's grave. A fresh bunch of flowers sat just in front of it and she idly wondered who had placed them. She silently thanked them before kneeling in front of the stone. She had talked out loud to her mother while in the flower garden several times, but this was only the second time she'd visited the grave itself and she felt uncomfortable doing so here. The grave felt so alien and impersonal and she had felt much more content thinking of her mother in the garden. It was pretty and bursting with life and held much more warmth and comfort to Jenna.

She gently placed her flowers next to the bunch that already sat there and she rearranged them carefully to make them look brighter and fuller. Her chest felt heavy and she could feel the grief rising up inside her. _Should've stayed in the garden_ , she thought, but it was a year to the day since her mother's passing and Jenna felt she should pay her respects properly. Her father was sick again so was under strict instructions to remain in bed. Jenna knew he visited the grave regularly when he was well enough, but those moments were becoming rarer and rarer as time went on. Her throat tightened and she sucked in a shaky breath.

"I should have been there." Her voice was quiet and pained and full of regret. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself for letting her mother down. A small, rational part of her knew her mother didn't blame her for being absent and it wasn't like Jenna could have prevented the inevitable, but the guilt still burned within. "No excuses." She let out a short, shaky, mirthless chuckle. "Some things are more important than saving the world. I should've realised that."

"She knew that you had a duty to perform," an unfamiliar voice said softly. "She would have understood. There's no point being so harsh on yourself."

She jumped slightly at the unexpected voice but didn't move from her position to acknowledge the newcomer. She wasn't in the mood for small talk and besides, how would this person know, anyway? "You're wrong," she said quietly but firmly. "My family should have come before anything else. There were plenty of other people who could have left to do what I was doing."

"If you hadn't gone then someone, somewhere would have had to leave their family behind to pursue what you are pursuing. It cannot be helped. Choices have to be made and sometimes the right choice isn't necessarily the good choice."

The words were wise but Jenna couldn't help but register the fact that the voice itself sounded quite young. She silently wished for the stranger to leave as she wanted some time with her mother to herself. Today was not the day to be drawn into a disagreement with someone she'd never met before and she didn't want her visit to be tainted with an argument.

The voice continued. "Your loyalty and devotion to your family is quite something. Even a serious threat to the world pales in comparison. But then, you were always like that, weren't you?" _Wait, what_? "I'm glad that hasn't changed. It would have been a shame if it had."

An alarm bell began to chime in Jenna's head, though she couldn't connect the feeling to anything yet. "You seem to think you know a lot about me," she said carefully, staring at a point in the distance as her mind worked furiously to try and identify the voice. There was a very brief flicker of recognition before it disappeared and it caused a bad feeling to settle in her stomach.

"You always were so open with your emotions, so refreshingly honest, no matter how much the truth hurt. An 'open book', if you will. It would be difficult _not_ to know much about you as a result." The voice was light and somewhat pleasant and it only served to increase the discomfort in her stomach.

"You speak as though we are old friends, though something tells me that isn't the case," she ventured cautiously. She was stalling for time, enough time to figure out who the person was before she had to turn around and acknowledge them properly. Her instincts were telling her she wouldn't like what she saw.

"It _has_ been a while. But, have you forgotten me so easily? I'm wounded." There was amusement in the voice and the alarm bell morphed into a klaxon.

 _Oh no_.

She steeled herself and then thought about how ridiculous it was to do so. She was a grown woman, for Weyard's sake, and had been through a lot in the forty-five years she'd been alive. She could handle monsters, the constant threat to those she loved, irate Proxan warriors and her home being wiped out by the Golden Sun release. All that and a lot more and yet here she was, fearful of turning around and having her suspicions confirmed – that the person behind her was the one she had hoped she would never see again. She took a deep breath and turned her head, shifting slightly so she could get a better view of the person stood a few feet behind her.

Her eyes landed on him and suddenly she was seventeen again. Young and loud and openly emotional, full of energy and terribly worried and anxious. All of that rushed back at once and she was momentarily short of breath. It had been what, nearly thirty years? Yet the sense of being powerless and inadequate was as strong in this moment as it had been all those years ago.

He hadn't changed at all. The clothes were different, though he was still dressed in various shades of blue and purple like before. But his general appearance was almost identical and he hadn't aged a day. Even his hair was the same. It wasn't just his looks, though. His expression was as calm and collected as ever, with a hint of the smug amusement she'd grown used to in their time together. His posture was relaxed but strong and it emanated power and control. She sensed his aura and it was everything she remembered, but somehow more acute and concentrated, if those were the correct words. Whatever it was, it immediately made her feel at a disadvantage and as small and useless as she had felt back then.

Jenna stood slowly, not taking her eyes off him. She half-wished for a weapon of some sort, feeling that it would give her strength and comfort. The sense of vulnerability was almost overwhelming but she would _not_ back down. She wasn't a girl anymore and she had grown in maturity and wisdom over the last few decades. He would not have the upper hand any more. Why was he even here?! She, like most others, had assumed he had died on top of Mount Aleph, his attempt for power thwarted, perhaps weakened and vulnerable himself. Most importantly: alone. The thought had brought her a sense of satisfaction, though she would never be glad that he'd died. Jenna wasn't the kind of person to celebrate someone's death, no matter how deserved it may have been. His passing had been acknowledged by some, cheered by others, Garet in particular, then they had all got on with their lives.

She would have been lying if she'd said she had managed to forget him quickly. Such was his effect on her during the journey that she'd spent a few weeks after the journey's end convinced he would appear while she was out by herself. She was rarely alone, thankfully, as the huge effort to recover as much as they could from the ruins of Vale and the move to Kalay had kept them all exceptionally busy. But in those brief moments that found her wandering the streets alone, a feeling of discomfort had settled and she found herself looking over her shoulder too often. Her relationship with Isaac had started not long afterwards, however, and this had been enough of a welcomed distraction to slow and eventually stop her worries. Perhaps he had noticed her anxiety about being alone, as he had insisted on accompanying her around after a short time. Jenna had never told him about the reason for her unease, as she had thought she would come across as silly and pathetic for it. Eventually, there had been no need as she had settled into a comfortable life and she had managed to forget him entirely.

 _Until now_. She felt unprepared and disarmed and was still reeling slightly from the shock realisation that he had survived, but she wouldn't let him win, no matter what his reason was for being there.

"I must be seeing ghosts," she said dryly. She stood tall and firm and resolute, though she longed for the comforting feel of her staff in her hand.

"Rest assured," he smiled slightly, "you're not losing your mind. I haven't joined the afterlife just yet."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Such harsh words!" He tilted his head to the side and held a hand to his chest. "How they hurt me so." He really hadn't changed at all. She refused to rise to it. "Would you leave flowers by my grave if I was?"

She laughed and it was a short, harsh sound that rang through the surrounding trees. "Even if I wanted to and, believe me, _that_ would never happen, there would be no grave to leave flowers by. Everyone thought you were dead and not a single one built a memorial for you. Not even Mia. So much for leaving your mark on the world."

"I'm not at all surprised," he said, unmoved by her words. "Mia would have been the least likely after everything that happened. However, it doesn't matter. A physical reminder isn't necessary when it's clear I wasn't forgotten by the so-called 'Warriors of Vale'."

"This thirst for recognition is quite something," Jenna smiled slightly, though it held no warmth. "If I remember correctly, it seemed to be your driving force back then. Apparently, nothing has changed." She folded her arms. "And you're wrong. I forgot. Quite easily, in fact."

"Hmm, I'm not so sure," he said cheerfully. He took a small step forward, which caused her to unconsciously fold her arms more tightly. "You're being incredibly defensive, both through words and actions, even if you don't realise it. That alone would suggest that you haven't quite forgotten."

"How incredibly shallow and yet, I shouldn't be surprised," Jenna said calmly but coldly. "I almost pity you, if the only thing that brings you pleasure in life is the attention from others."

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong." He shifted slightly and the air seemed to shift with him. Jenna suddenly noticed how cool it felt, too cool for the summer's day, and wondered if the effect was deliberate or just a side-effect of being close to him. "You all mis-interpreted my intentions, in one way or another. So quick to paint me as the bad guy, yet not one of you knew my true intentions."

"You only have yourself to blame for that. You were always so vague and guarded, it was impossible to get a straight answer out of you," she retorted. "Your whole demeanour was a carefully constructed lie. It's no surprise we came to the conclusion that we did. After all, when you discover that the mysterious back-stabber of the group climbed a mountain to try and gain unlimited power, it kind of makes it easier to draw that conclusion."

He smiled and held his hands up, palms out, as he took a couple of steps forward. Jenna held her ground, though the distance between them was becoming uncomfortably short. "And if I had explained my actions? Gathered everyone together around a campfire and filled you all in on my goals and intentions? Would you have wished me luck and sent me off on my merry way?"

 _Of course not_ , she thought bitterly. But she wished they had known anyway. There had been only one of him and several of them and, though she hadn't actually seen him fight properly, they would have been in a much better position to beat him and prevent his ascent of Mt. Aleph. It hadn't mattered when the result had been that he'd died, as there was no danger of the power gained by the Golden Sun being exploited and used against them. Wiped out by his own actions, he'd got what he'd deserved and that was the end of that. But he had survived and she had no way of knowing if he'd actually gained the power he'd strived so hard to attain. His appearance had barely changed, which wasn't much of a surprise because everyone who had been on that journey was now ageing at a very slow rate. However, something about him felt different and a new feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

"That is why I couldn't divulge any information," he concluded quietly after a brief period of silence.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Jenna stated, feigning smugness to drive her point home. "You failed."

"Are you so sure?" His voice was soft but confident and full of satisfaction. There was only a meter or so separating the two now and Jenna felt her pulse quicken. His aquamarine eyes held an intensity she had only witnessed once before and she remembered it too well.

"Why are you here, Alex?" she asked, relieved that her voice didn't waver or give away her discomfort.

"You _do_ remember my name. I'm flattered." His smile widened and she scowled. "Tell me something. I believe the revered Wise One appeared to your group at the conclusion of your journey. Did he by chance explain what happened when Alchemy was released following the ignition of the Mars beacon?"

It was Jenna's turn to smile. "The irony is overwhelming. Why should I tell you anything?"

"It will be worth the time, particularly as this query relates to someone close to home," he said mysteriously, still smiling that infuriating smile.

"What are you getting at?" Her tone was authoritative but she remained calm. She had become much better at controlling her emotions over the years so, despite the unease at the statement, she was able to stay composed.

"I assume you're aware that, following the ignition of all four, the power from the lighthouses converged in one place - Mount Aleph, to be precise?" A nod from Jenna prompted him to continue. "This, under normal circumstances, would have caused the energy from all four elements to fuse with anyone who just happened to be standing at the peak."

Jenna scoffed slightly. "But the circumstances weren't 'normal'?"

"Correct. Unfortunately for me, the Wise One was smarter than I'd given him credit for. Before any of us had even set foot out of Vale, something had been changed. He had deliberately tampered with one of the Elemental Stars to ensure that the power from it would be diluted during the rise of the Golden Sun. Thus ensuring that the full power wouldn't reach the summit of the mountain."

"I fail to see what relevance this has, as lovely a sob story as it is."

"The Star in question," he continued, brushing off the interruption, "was the Mars Star. The very Star that remained out of our possession for much of the journey. The fact that the Star remained with the opposing party for such a long time ensured that the power could bleed out as time went on. The recipient of that power was the person who took and carried the Star throughout the journey."

Jenna suddenly felt sick and swallowed down the feeling as much as she could. It was a pointless question but one she had to ask. "And who would that be?"

He didn't say a word but he didn't have to as his expression confirmed her fears. So he hadn't attained the full power after all, though he'd certainly gained something. How else could he have survived on top of a collapsing mountain?

"How _is_ Isaac these days? I suspect he's missing you dearly, with you two living so far apart now." His tone was light and far too cheerful and casual. It put Jenna on edge. _How does he know_?

"So what does that mean?" Jenna asked, her voice hard. She was on the back foot again and hated how, even all these years later, she was still so easily disarmed by him.

"Fear not, Jenna, I suspect that Isaac himself isn't even aware of it. I myself haven't noticed any detrimental effects and I gained a considerate number of benefits from the event. Isaac will have a long and happy life, unless his life is terminated prematurely, of course."

"Is that a threat?" Jenna asked in a dangerous tone. She unconsciously unfolded her arms and brought them to her sides, fists clenched.

Alex laughed and held up his hands in defence. "Not at all. It would just be a shame if the extended life gifted to him by the Golden Sun was wasted due to him rushing into a situation he couldn't handle. It seems he isn't the only one who has benefited, either. You look as young and lovely as ever."

"You haven't changed at all," she said quietly, the message within the statement as clear as day.

"Indeed. It seems that thirty years, give or take a couple, isn't actually a long time at all. Any normal person would've aged considerably by now, with events such as motherhood or pursuing a career goal playing a large part in the process. But then, we aren't exactly 'normal', are we?"

"Speak for your-" The words were out before her brain had processed his words. _Motherhood_ … Her eyes widened and her lungs suddenly felt empty.

"Ah, the penny drops. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him personally but I've heard he looks remarkably like his father. How fitting." He tilted his head to the side, smiling. "A shame, really. Taking after his mother wouldn't have done him any harm."

Her voice was a breathy whisper, full of fear that she didn't bother to try and hide. "How…"

"I have my sources," he stated simply. "That isn't important. I _am_ curious, though. If he takes after his father in looks, perhaps he also gained certain other traits-"

"Don't." She knew where his train of thought was going and didn't want to hear it. Jenna clenched her fists tightly and silently dared him to threaten her son.

"My studies never informed me whether the power could be genetically inherited," he continued lightly. "I wonder-"

"Well, you can keep wondering," Jenna snapped, finally losing her cool. "Rest assured, _Alex_ , if you so much as touch a hair on my son's head, you'll never see the light of day again!"

"I don't doubt that for a second," he remarked, completely unfazed by her threat.

"If you're about done threatening my family, you can leave," she growled, her voice low and laced with anger. "Is this why you came here? To scare me? Was your persistent quest for power and fame getting a bit dull at this point? Needed some light entertainment, did we?" She took a step forward and, though she didn't quite meet his height, she was tall enough to glare into his eyes. "You can talk a good game, but words are nothing without actions. And believe me, if there is any sign of any action from you toward my family, I won't be held responsible for _my_ actions."

There was a brief moment of silence as the two stared at each other. Jenna knew her words would have little, if any, effect but no way in _hell_ would she let him get away with threats toward her loved ones. Her heartrate was elevated and she could feel her pulse in the tips of her fingers. Even the air seemed to warm up slightly. It seemed she had grown in strength as well as in other ways and she didn't doubt he would pick up on that fact.

"How reassuring to see that the fire has not been extinguished," he said, some warmth in his words though she doubted it was genuine.

"It will take a lot more than that to bring me down," she assured firmly.

"Good. You will need it in times to come."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"I bear no ill will toward you or your family," he said quietly. "Be aware that the current threat to the world is only about to escalate. Perhaps your research will be necessary sooner than you think."

"You seem to know an awful lot about the future," she said, suspicion evident in her tone. "Were you granted the gift of foresight during your mad quest? Or have you teamed up with some other poor saps who have no idea what they're in for?"

He chuckled and started walking forwards, past her to a destination that lay behind her. "You were always a perceptive one. Don't ever lose that ability."

"The day that happens will be the day you finally lose the façade and we see the real you. Hell has more of a chance of freezing over," she replied, not turning her head to watch him walk away. What a pointless exchange, she thought. Exactly what had he hoped to gain from being here? Had he shown himself so she would report to Isaac that he was, in fact, alive? Surely he could have just popped to the cabin for a cosy little chat with Isaac himself, if that was his intention. Was he actually warning her about a threat on the horizon? It was a familiar feeling, having had a conversation that ended with more questions than she'd had before he'd appeared. _I guess some things really don't change_.

"I concur." The sound of his footsteps in the grass stopped, as though he was contemplating something, before it started again. "May our paths cross again in the future, my dear."


End file.
